One Sexy Night
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Passion and desire swirled around them. It was forbidden and unexpected, yet here they were doing it anyway. They weren't supposed to fall for each other, yet they did. NEW ENDING CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are Maki Murakami lovely brain children. God bless her, and the remixes. "Were not worthy, were not worthy."_ **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One - **_

_**It all started, one sexy night.**_

_So hot. So gorgeous_.

I love pounding into his tight ass. He constricts around me, and I moan loudly.

No matter how wrong this is, were doing it. God, how were doing it. I pump and thrust harder and harder and he keens loudly.

"Ah fuck me harder. Hit it! Oh so good." He screams from underneath me.

Our sins are melting into one, and I love every moment. Every fucking moment I'm inside him.

His inner walls are wet and smooth, oh Gods, I can barely keep my thoughts straight.

"My little whore. Your so fucking hot. Clinch me. Don't you love my dick pounding into your tight virgin ass. So good."

I take his weeping cock in my hand and slowly torture it. I draw my callused thumb across the silted head, and his hips buck upward. Oh the sensations.

His sweat slicked skin smells so good. I reach my head down and lick the flawless skin of his chest. He tastes like hot, wild heat.

Passion begins to coil, and I know it will soon be over. I can't take much more. But I will make him scream first.

I trail my other hand down to his sac, and gently roll one of the balls between my fingers. He gasps and bites hard on his lower lip.

"Don't silence yourself. Let it all out. Come on, come for me, my little whore."

His whole body seizes up and thick streams of come spurt from his swollen red cock.

The muscles tighten around my dick, and I let go.

My vision temporally blackens as I spiral out of control. There's a roaring in my ears as I scream in ecstasy.

I fill him till he can't take anymore, then fall atop him. We both lay panting trying to regain the control we've lost and I stay buried inside his hot heat.

"God that was amazing. I'm glad you finally gave in." I whispers in a husky voice.

He nods. "Yeah me too."

I truly am glad. How is it I never noticed how sexy he is? He's been there often, and yet I ignored it. Of course it is a sin. I am cheating on the one I love. But now I love him too. None of it makes sense.

I want to be with him at all times. I want to fuck him senseless everyday. But somehow I can't. I always get what I want, but I can't have this.

"I better get going. My dad will be wondering where I am. Plus you should get back to…..yeah. She'll be looking for you."

I want to reach out and hold him as he pulls away from me, and dresses in his wrinkled clothing. I want to say so many things. But I can't. This was a one time thing. A one time thing, that I wish would happen again.

"Okay, I'll see you." I mutter lamely. This isn't my usual countenance. It's all wrong.

"See you Tohma." He says quietly.

"Good-bye Tatsuha."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Could be a one shot, but I'm so writing more. lol. Please review. I know this is a strange pairing, but I like it, and I know there are other people who do too.) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are Maki Murakami's lovely brain children. God bless her, and the remixes. "Were not worthy, were not worthy."_ **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two - **_

_**I should've known, I wouldn't forget, that one sexy night.**_

_Longing and desire_

It's been two weeks, and I still want him. Gods how I want him.

But I have to keep my wits about me here. I have a wife, who I love. Mika doesn't need this. She's a wonderful woman, who doesn't need her husband fucking her 17 year old brother.

I know it is wrong. I am an adult, but he is just as wise.

I used to think he was a useless kid, who knew nothing of the world. He always seemed to have his head stuck up Ryuichi's ass. Finally he realized Ryuichi wanted nothing to do with him.

A small victory for me. Although at that moment I hadn't even thought about Tatsuha that way. Like I said before, he was just a kid that always seemed to be where he shouldn't.

Then the family reunion was the turning point. Mika got caught up with family members, and Tatsuha wanted to go home. No one seemed to want to offer, and Mika told me to go.

I begrudgingly agreed, and we rode in silence. I believe Shuichi once told me Tatsuha is scared of me. I laughed inwardly at the time. It was quite comical at the time. Now I had this strange urge to comfort the boy.

I remember how he stared down at his lap, the muscles clinched in his thighs. Yes, I was looking at his thighs. It was kind of hard not to, as he was wearing form fitting leather pants, and well other parts of his anatomy were also visible.

Why was I looking at that? Who knows, but that's where it started.

I wanted to touch him. Absurd, I know. Trust me I know. It's been 1 month since that car ride, and two weeks since that night. I want him. But I can't have him.

Back to that night. I dropped him off and he muttered a thanks. I told him to call me later. I wanted to talk with him. He gave the expected look of shock, but nodded. I watched him walk up the drive, and watched the leather fabric stretch across his taunt ass. I realized then, I had some strange attraction to my wife's brother. Her 17 year old brother. I was in trouble already.

The phone rings, starting me from my memories.

I grab it and harshly bark into the phone. "What?"

There is some sniffling on the other line.

"Tohma, it's me." Comes Mika's voice. She seemed to be crying.

"Mika-koi? What's wrong?" I ask. My stomach clenches as a thousand thoughts run through my head. Does she know what happened?

"It's Tatsuha. He's been in an accident, and is in the hospital. I'm here with him and it's pretty bad. Can you come here please? I need you support."

I nearly drop the phone. Tatsuha was in the hospital. He had been in an accident? No.

"Y-Yes. I'll be there soon as I can." I manage to stutter. I slam the phone down, and go to get my coat and hat. I hurriedly tell my secretary to tell all clients of my whereabouts, and rush down the 20 flight of stairs. The elevator would've taken too long. There wasn't a moment to spare.

He needed to get to Tatsuha as soon as possible.

Upon stepping outside, I'm assaulted with the icy wind. Snow blew around me in winter tornadoes.

Shit, it was dangerous going out in this weather. I'll have to drive slowly if I want to get there in one piece. It wouldn't do to get in an accident myself. But I need to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. What if something happened to Tats before I get there.

No, I can't think about that. Besides, it's not like he's important to me.

What a lie. I do care for Tatsuha. Deeply, and it might very well be my downfall.

Now if only I can figure out what to do about this situation. He couldn't go on like this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N What do you think? Review please.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are Maki Murakami's lovely brain children. God bless her, and the remixes. "Were not worthy, were not worthy."_ **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Three - **_

_**I constantly relive that one sexy night.**_

_Dangerous minds, dangerous thoughts._

Upon entering the hospital I rush to the main desk.

The woman behind it, gives me a stern look over her glasses. "What can I do for you?" She asks in a clipped tone.

How dare she. I am Tohma Seguchi. She can't talk to me like that.

"Yes, I am looking for my brother in law. Tatsuha Usegui. I believe he has most likely been admitted to the ICU."

It takes the woman a moment to realize she is talking to me, then her face breaks out in a false smile.

"Why yes, you must be Seguchi-San. I was told to direct you to room 6B in the ICU. Go to the third floor, and take a right. Someone up there should be able to help you."

I wanted to hit her. Everything seemed just dandy to her. But it wasn't.

Tatsuha nearly died. I almost lost my lover. I wouldn't be able to go on. One sexy night, shall forever live in my mind.

I remember he didn't call me until a week after the reunion. A week, I waited to see if I could see him again. Finally he called, but it wasn't because I had told him to. No, he called looking for Nittle Grasper tickets. I remember being so mad about that. The fact he called because he wanted to see Ryuichi, and not me. I told him I would gladly give him tickets, and he asked me what I wanted in return. Oh he's a smart kid.

I told him I wanted to meet with him and talk. Of course he was wary. He asked me what I had done, and if he was in trouble. I had chuckled and said he hadn't done anything, yet.

Shiver run down my spine as I walk toward the elevator. I needed to get up there to where Tatsuha was, as soon as I could. Something could happen to him before I see him. No I shouldn't think about that. Think about that meeting you had with him three weeks ago. That wonderful conversation.

We met at a café, and he had dressed to impress. Odd isn't it. Why would he care what he looked like. He was just meeting with me.

But he had worn leather pants again, and a tight fitting tee-shirt. Gods did he look fuckable that day. I wanted to pull him into my lap and kiss him. But I realized what strange urges these were. That's when I really began to question myself.

Was it possible I liked my 17 year old brother in law?

He nervously sat down at the two person table, and looked at me like I had grown another nose. "Hello Tatsuha. It's nice to finally get to talk to you in person." I smiled coyly.

"Yeah. Sure is. Um, why is it you wanted to talk with me? Is it cause I bugged you about the tickets? Cause you don't have to give them to me. It was just wishful thinking I suppose." I had frowned at him then. He had looked so dejected.

"Aw Tats-chan, don't be like that. Of course I'll give you a ticket to the show. VIP too. That way you can come see Ryuichi and me after the show." I had placed my hand on his thigh under the table. Big move I know. But right then, I believe all I could think about, was how badly I wanted him, physically. His head had snapped up and his eyes were wide.

"What are you saying Seguchi-San? Are you hitting on me?" Such a naïve child, I had thought. Now I reprimand myself. No he wasn't naïve. Never was he stupid or foolish. He knew exactly what he was doing. It was I that got lost.

Now I am standing in front of 6B, sweating profusely. He's right there, and I don't know what to do. He looks awful. My poor lover.

His perfect skin is maimed and bruised. His beautiful black eyes are closed, and I cannot drown in their endless depths. The smooth silky hair, is knotted and lacks it's usual luster. His pale arms lay atop the sheets, and are covered in bruises and cuts. I can't bare to look at him.

I focus my attention elsewhere, before I break down and sob. I find my wife is already doing this deed.

Mika sat next to the bed crying and stroking Tatsuha's hair. "Mika." I choke out. She is doing what I want to be doing. She can show her affection, I cannot. I am supposedly here, to support her. But that is a lie. I am here because I want him.

My wife turns around and immediately runs into my arms. "Oh Tohma. It's awful. He was on his way to our house. Dad said he was going to introduce his new boyfriend. The foolish boy knew the roads were bad. Why would they go on a motorcycle? His damned lover did get hurt at all."

I feel my own anger bubble up. Tatsuha had a boyfriend? They were coming to visit us? What had been his intentions, to make me jealous? Then what, maybe I'd take him and say to hell with Mika? I can't just do that.

I still love her. Even though I love Tatsuha too. Everything is messed up, and I don't know what to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N You still with me here? Good neh? Review.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are Maki Murakami's lovely brain children. God bless her, and the remixes. "Were not worthy, were not worthy."_ **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Four - **_

_**All I have let is one sexy night.**_

_I need him. I must have him_

So here I sit with my wife, watching my lover try to repair himself. All I can think about it that one sexy night. Not to mention what happened that day at the café.

"Maybe I am hitting on you. What would you say if I am?" I had asked him. His brow furrowed and he seemed to think about it a moment.

"I would say you must be sick. Cause there is not reason you would want to hit on me. I'm just a stupid 17 year old kid. Besides your married to my sister. If your not straight, I don't know what is."

I became angered at his words.

"Just a stupid kid uh? Straight uh? How's this for straight." I remember leaning over and kissing him square on the lips. He had stiffened up in shock, and didn't respond to the kiss. I pulled back and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want you to kiss back Tatsuha. Or no tickets." A bribe, I know stupid was it not. Not to mention what I was asking this kid to do.

His face fell and he nodded. "Okay Seguchi-San." He muttered quietly. Upon leaning in again, my heart soared. His lips pressed to mine, and I nearly died. How could he kiss so well? Where had this kid gotten around? After pulling away, I realized the error of my ways.

Tatsuha was looking around the café in search of people watching. Luckily for us, no one seemed to have noticed.

"See that wasn't that bad was it? Now tell me truthfully, do you find me attractive Tatsuha?"

The teen had shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Does the fact I now have a hard on, just from that kiss any indication." He said smoothly.

I remember my own cock twitching at those words. So he did find me attractive, he was just trying to steer clear of me.

"So would you let me fuck you if I asked. Disregarding Mika, and the fact your only 17." I said in the dirtiest voice I could muster.

The look on his face had been priceless.

"I'm not sure I should answer that Seguchi-San." He replied quietly. I took it as a yes. There was no other explanation.

"Well Tats-Chan, just know that I want to fuck you, when you feel like you can answer my question, let me know."

I was awful for saying that, I know. But it all worked out in the end.

Wait. What am I saying. No it hasn't worked out. What I meant to say was it worked out to the point of me finally getting what I want. At least back then. I'll explain later. Right now, Tatsuha is waking.

He groggily opens his eyes, and Mika is immediately by his side.

"Tatsuha, oh god I'm glad your all right." She says, attempting to not cry.

"Mika?" He asks slowly. It was almost like he wasn't sure she was real.

"Yes Tatsuha. It's me, Mika. Tohma is here too." Mika says pulling me closer to my lover.

Tatsuha's eye go wide. "W-why?" He asks. I feel hurt. Don't I have a good reason to be here? Fucking a person kinda gives you the right to care doesn't it? I smile at him, and his heart monitor speeds up.

"I don't understand why your here Seguchi-San. There's no reason. You don't care about me."

Now I find that incredibly unfair. I cared so much about Tatsuha, I was thinking of leaving my wife. Yes, as I sat here, remeniceing about the past, Tatsuha and I's past, I find myself, not caring about the present and only seeing the future of me and him.

I'm insane. It's official. But no one will know this of course. I can't risk it. I take my hand and gently place it over Tatsuha's.

"Oh come now little brother. I'm here to make sure your all right. You've given everyone quite a scare. You silly attention whore." I mental curse myself for using that word. The word I used so often during our fucking.

Why was I touching him. This was not something I'd do, if everything were normal.

Mika is giving me a strange look, but it is stopped as Yuki enters the room.

"Mika, we have to fill out some more papers." The novelist says, motioning to his sister. She nods and reluctantly leaves the room.

Now I am alone with him. I'm still holding his hand, and now I begin to gently stroke it with my thumb.

"So, you want me to leave Tats-chan? Is that what you really want? Do you hate me that much?" I ask harshly. I was upset, and in a rare moment, it shows.

He looks at me with pain filled eyes. "No. But I don't want you to be here in hopes I'll fuck you again."

I give him a strange look. So he thought I was using him. Well at the time maybe, but now I want him all to myself.

"Too bad. I want to fuck you and love you. When you get out of here will you let me?" I ask. I hated being cryptic.

"I don't know." He replies just a unsure.

Mika walks back into the room, and the moment is over.

I need him, and I shall get him to give in. Just like he did that one sexy night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are Maki Murakami's lovely brain children. God bless her, and the remixes. "Were not worthy, were not worthy."_ **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Five - **_

_**I am obsessed with having another, just like that one sexy night. **_

_Does he care that I want him?_

So now I feel like I want it all to end.

He's pretty much refused me and has closed himself off. I've sat by his side, in a an attempt to show him I care, yet he still doesn't talk to me. Only Mika. He talks only to her, and it infuriates me.

So as I sit here with him on the seventh day, of his hospital stay. I think back to the day he came to me. Oh how wonderful a moment it was.

I had finally broken him.

He had come to stay with us, so he could go to the Nittle Grasper concert. I, being the selfish bastard I am, was cruel to him. I gave him lust filled looks, and touched him often. Mika never noticed. She was blissfully unaware of what had happened, and still remains so.

After the concert,the VIP party, and the rejections Ryuichi betowed upon his number one fan, Tatsuha, he came to me. Oh Gods did he come to me.

Mika was fast asleep, and he meekly knocked on the door. I had been laying in bed, thinking rather dirty thoughts. Upon opening the door, I found a flushed Tatsuha with tears streaming down his face.

"Please can we talk in my room?" He had asked in barely a whisper. He had looked so crushed. I really had just wanted to kiss him. Of course back then, I didn't feel the need to comfort. Only fuck.

So we walked down the hallway, and as soon as I closed the door, he pinned me against it in a bruising kiss. One I enjoyed way more than I should've. But I had seen it coming, so I didn't think. I went with what my body wanted.

When we parted for air, I remember looking at his blushing face, and saying "Changed your mind I see."

The look that crossed his face, was priceless, and not for the first time.

"To answer your question Seguchi-San. Yes. I'll let you fuck me. So what are we doing still dressed?"

I remember taking a deep breath and saying the four most difficult words I have ever spoken. "We can't right now."

His face fell, and I wanted to take it back. But Mika was a light sleeper, and could always notice my absence from bed. As if to prove my mental point, she had walked in right then.

"What's going on?" She asked with sleepy eyes.

I shook my head. "Nothing koi. Our little brother here was asking me something about Ryuichi. Nothing major, but certainly annoying." I frown and shook my head in an agitated way.

"Oh Tats, come on. He told you tonight it could never work. Please get off the subject and go to sleep. Tohma come back to bed babe." She had said, still very oblivious.

I nod, and she leaves the room.

"In two days, when your back at home. I'll come see you and we'll take care of business then. You might want to make sure your dad isn't home." I said slyly, turning to face Tatsuha.

He looked unhappy at first, then an evil grin spreads across his face.

"It's a date. You better fuck me long and hard, or I won't let you finish." He had said. The sneaky bastard.

Well he'd get what was coming to him, that was for sure.

Right now, I sit watching him nap. They plan to release him tomorrow, and I still haven't been able to convince him I care. Nor have I decided what to do about Mika.

It's all a big mess. One I've created myself.

His eyes flutter open, and I stare at those inky black depths.

"You still here?" He asks harshly.

"Yes I'm still here. Like I've been telling you the past seven fucking days, I need to be with you. I just don't know how to prove it to you."

He smirks at me, and I admit I'm a bit scared. Hesitant to say the least.

"You want to prove it, you can't. I don't want to break my sister's heart. So no matter how I feel about you and to hell with what you feel about me, we can't do anything."

This pisses me off. I jump from my chair and lunge on the bed.

"You are being childish. True I don't want to hurt Mika, but there are ways to make this work." I say before kissing him.

The kiss was passionate, and filled with every emotion either of us had felt over the past three weeks. I run my hands through his hair, and moan slightly. This was bliss.

A gasp from behind me, forces me to pull away.

With out turning, I know what has happened.

Mika has seen us kissing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are Maki Murakami's lovely brain children. God bless her, and the remixes. "Were not worthy, were not worthy."_ **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Six - **_

_**Now I pay for that one sexy night. **_

_Will it ever work out like I want?_

I am shocked as I spin to look at my wife.

"What are you doing?" She screams harshly.

"Mika-koi. Calm down. It's not what it looked like. Please don't shout. There are other recovering patients."

The looks she sends me is pure ice. "I knew something was up. I'm not stupid you know. But now that I've seen it with my own eyes, it's much worse. It's over Tohma. I want a divorce. Our relationship has steadily declined, and now I know why. Have you been fucking my brother?"

Tatsuha flinches next to me. I didn't want this to happen, yet it was.

"And you Tatsuha. How dare you do this to your own flesh and blood. I knew you were a fag, but I never thought you'd go after my husband." Mika's voice was low and cold. "I hate you both."

With that, she was gone.

I turn to look at Tatsuha and am met with a shocking sight. Tears were streaming down his beautiful face.

"Tatsuha, babe we'll work through this. Trust me." I whisper quietly and wrap my arms around him. He shudders and takes a deep breath.

"Do you really love me? If your just trying to get me in bed again, I promise I'll never ever forgive you."

I sigh in relief. He was going to give me a chance, and I plan to make it all worth it.

"Oh Tatsuha, I promise to prove t o you, I want the whole package. Not just sex. Do you even realize how much you've melted my usual demeanor?" He nods.

"I've noticed, and that's what's got me all freaked. I can't imagine you'd want me. Me, instead of Mika. This beautiful woman who loved you was yours, and you letting it go for a stupid 17 year old boy. I just don't see it, but maybe I will eventually."

I nearly jump for joy, but that's going too far.

"Tatsuha, I'm going to rock your world." I whisper in his ear.

He laughs. "Your crazy, and didn't I say, no sex until I'm sure of this?" I nod slowly, and lick my lips sensually.

"Yeah you said something like that. But all I could think about was that one sexy night, and me pounding into your tight sweet ass."

Tatsuha gasps. "Oh Gods, don't—don't say stuff like that. I haven't been laid in over a week."

I get a devilish idea.

"Want me to take care of that?" I asks motioning to his obviously hardening cock.

He shakes his head in embarrassment. "No, no you can't that's weird."

But I've never taken no as a answer, and before he can stop me, I've pulled back the sheets and the hospital gown is around his waist. Anybody could walk by and see us, yet I begin to give him head.

He gasps and moans in that delicious way I love, as I suck him deep into my mouth. It only takes him a minute or two before he comes loudly in my mouth.

I half expected a nurse to run in at the noise he had made, but they don't. It's saves him the embarrassment. The look he gives me as he pants heavily, makes me hard. He looks thoroughly reprimanded.

Gods, he's shy. Well at least with me. Sure I've heard stories of his sexual rendezvous, and they all seemed outrageous. Now he is mine, and I can see what stories are true and maybe make some of our own.

I wonder what will happen next?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are Maki Murakami's lovely brain children. God bless her, and the remixes. "Were not worthy, were not worthy."_ **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Seven - **_

_**Perhaps I have mistaken my love for lust and one sexy night. **_

_Have I made a mistake? No I couldn't have._

It's been three weeks since that day in the hospital.

Mika and I have separated, and she is currently working on getting a divorce. Also she is so angry at me and Tatsuha, she's moved out of the apartment.

When Mika and Tatsuha's father found out what had happened, he was furious. But Tats talked to him, and he doesn't glare at me now. In fact he's letting Tatsuha live with me.

I feel overwhelmed. I couldn't be happier, except things seem different.

I think I made a mistake by letting Ryuichi come over.

He and Tatsuha have been getting along quite well, and I don't like it. They say they're just good friends. But I'm not sure if I believe it.

Would Tatsuha cheat on me, if given the chance? Our relationship is too new for that. But he did have a crush on Ryuichi all those years.

I wouldn't put it past him. I think tonight, I'll prove to him he's mine, and I'm his. That this is an exclusive thing and if he want to go off and do something stupid, he'd be missing a hell of a lot.

So when I get home from work, I strip in the hallway and sneak into the bedroom. He's already lying on the bed naked, in an inviting position. Ah, so he had the same idea uh?

"Hey lover. Ready to fuck me till I can't sit tomorrow?" He asks in that deliciously dirty voice of his.

"Oh yes my little whore. Your all mine, and I intend to make you see that."

Tonight will be another sexy night.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. They are Maki Murakami's lovely brain children. God bless her, and the remixes. "Were not worthy, were not worthy."_ **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Seven - **_

_**I need it. I want it. One more sexy night**_

_He feels wonderful, how did I ever doubt him._

I am in him, and he is squirming in pleasure.

I love this. Why has it been so long? How could I have thought he would go to Ryuichi. I know now, he only wants me.

I push further into his tight ring of heat, and hit that special spot deep inside him. He keens off the bed, and I smile. He's so beautiful.

I remember thinking about his previous experience. Now I know that no matter what he has done in the past, it is all new with me. He's never done such things with me.

He clenches around my cock, and I gasp. Gods in heaven he's good at this. A pure natural, I like to think. I'd rather not think about another man impaling my property. I push forward over and over, bringing us closer to our peak.

I hit that glorious spot again and again, and he tightens around me. In warning he growls out. "I'm gonna--" That's all I need to know as he reaches orgasm, I let go and plunge over the edge.

I swear my soul left me body. I can see us panting, and shining with sweat on the bed. I can see his face, with a look of contentment upon it. I put that there. I know if I were to see my face right now, I would not recognize myself.

I never show my emotion.

I have never been this happy.

I feel my soul return, as my high evaporates.

We lay there this time. Not moving, with my dick flaccid in his spent hole. "Leave it." He had said. So I do. We stay connected this time, we don't separate.

I pull him closer to me, and gently stroke the hair from his forehead.

"I love you Tohma." He says. I inaudibly gasp.

"I love you Tatsuha." I respond placing a kiss on his parted lips. I knew, right then, there was more than one sexy night.

I loved him.

--Owari--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That would be the actual end. Sorry it wasn't wrapped up sooner. I figured how the last chapter, was okay. But reviews said otherwise. There you have it, and I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. My next plan of attack is a story I'm writing with sohma-kitty-14. A RyuichixTatsuha story to be exact. She will be writing Ryu-Chan's part, and I will be writing Tats-Kun's. So keep an eye out for that, though it might be a very long time. Haha. Kisses! -Rose _


End file.
